Sonnenschein und Vogelgesang
by Mary in Hogwarts
Summary: Daphne glaubte nicht an Prophezeiungen - vor allem nicht, wenn sie die Worte "Sonnenschein" und "Vogelgesang" enthielten. Wie sie sich aus Versehen trotzdem verliebte, lest ihr hier.


_Hallo! Es folgt ein OS über Daphne und Harry. Nach einer ganzen Weile Funkstille fühle ich mich reichlich eingerostet, was das Schreiben angeht. Irgendwie ging es "früher" schneller. Ich bin schon gespannt, wie ihr die kleine Romanze findet und was ihr beanstandet. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

An Tagen wie heute fragte sich Daphne, was sie in Merlins Namen an dieser Schule voller Volltrottel verloren hatte. Sie war umgeben von Trollen mit Köpfen so hohl und leer wie Kessel vor dem Zaubertrankunterricht. Man sollte ihr Gold dafür geben, dass sie diese Schule noch mit ihrer Gegenwart beehrte. Erhellte, verbesserte sie sich selbst in Gedanken. Strahlend war sie, strahlend!

Im Gegensatz zu manch anderen Anwesenden.

Daphnes Blick heftete sich an Lavender Browns gelockten Haarturm mit der rosa Schleife darin. Wenn sie ganz leise war und den Atem anhielt, konnte sie vielleicht einen Windhauch hören, der in Lavenders Kopf den Staub aufwirbelte. Vielleicht kam das Geräusch aber auch aus Traceys Mund, den sie beim Dösen leicht geöffnet hatte. Die pragmatische Tracey machte alles richtig. Sie nutzte den stumpfsinnigen Unterricht bei Professor Trelawney wenigstens für ihren Schönheitsschlaf.

Wie konnte man bloß mit so einer Begeisterung dem Wahrsageunterricht folgen wie Lavender? Als ob aus den staubtrockenen Lippen dieser alten Gewitterhexe Trelawney irgendetwas Anderes kommen würde als Lügen. Diese Pseudovorhersagen dachte sie sich doch in dem Moment aus, in dem sie sie aussprach. Dass Lavender diesen Mist auch noch glaubte und diese alte Hexe glühend verehrte, überschritt beinahe Daphnes Vorstellungskraft.

Nun war Daphne wieder bei ihrer ursprünglichen Frage angelangt: Was in Merlins Namen hatte sie an dieser Schule voller unterbelichteter -

"Hey", flüsterte Millicent über Traceys Kopf hinweg, "Bleib locker, mein Sternchen, die Hälfte der Zeit ist um."

Besonders entspannt fühlte sich Daphne trotzdem nicht. Voller Horror dachte sie stattdessen an die sechzig Minuten, die sie noch in dieser Hölle aushalten musste. Vielleicht sollte sie stattdessen einfach schwungvoll ihre Tasse voller labbriger Teeblätter an die Wand werfen und warten, was passierte. Vielleicht zeichnete sich das Omen ja ab, wenn die Teeblätter eine nasse Spur an der Tapete zeichneten. Zögernd nahm Daphne ihre Tasse in die Hand und blickte prüfend auf den Inhalt. Als ob ein Haufen Biomüll ihr etwas über die Zukunft verraten würde. Daphne verzog das Gesicht, als ihr der bittere Geruch der Blätter in die Nase stieg.

"Oh Miss Greengrass!" Die aufgeregte Stimme von Professor Trelawney ließ Daphne zusammenschrecken. Die schreckliche Frau starrte sie ohne zu blinzeln durch ihre dicke Brille an. "Was sehen Sie?", fragte die Lehrerin mit schriller Stimme.

"Nichts", antwortete Daphne ehrlich. "Teeblätter", fügte sie halblaut sarkastisch hinzu und erntete einen bösen Blick von Lavender.

"Aber ich spüre es!" Professor Telawney riss ihre Augen noch weiter auf. "Da ist etwas! Stehen Sie auf. Horchen Sie in sich hinein."

Daphne stand widerwillig auf und horchte halbherzig in sich hinein. "Ich fühle rein gar nichts", antwortete Daphne. "Darf ich mich jetzt wieder setzen?" Die volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu haben, gefiel ihr nicht. Unwillkürlich zog sie die Schultern hoch.

"Wecken Sie ihr inneres Auge", säuselte die verrückte Frau jetzt melodisch und warf einen Blick auf die Teeblätter. Selbst Tracey war inzwischen aufgewacht und beobachtete das Spektakel schadenfroh. "Oh, schauen Sie mal hier hin." Professor Trelawney deutete auf einen besonders unförmigen Haufen Blätter. "Das müssen Sie gerade entdeckt haben. Die Liebe wartet auf Sie, wie schön."

Tracey grinste breit und Millicent formte Herzchen mit ihren Fingern hinter Professor Trelawneys Rücken. Na klasse, heute war Daphnes Glückstag. Wütend biss sie sich kurz auf die Innenseite ihrer Wange. "Ich sehe rein gar nichts", knurrte Daphne und versuchte, die Teetasse aus Professor Trelawneys Blickfeld zu retten. Leider war es dafür schon zu spät.

"Es gibt nichts Schöneres als die Liebe." Professor Trelawney legte sich eine Hand auf ihr Herz und schaute ergriffen in die Runde. "Wenn die Liebe Sie begleitet, erfüllt sie Ihr Leben mit Sonnenschein und Vogelgesang. Lassen Sie sie in Ihr Herz, Miss Greengrass. Verschließen Sie sich nicht. Dann werden Sie noch heute die Liebe Ihres Lebens finden."

Lavenders Blick klebte an Professor Trelawneys Lippen, während sie mit glasigen Augen der Ansprache folgte. Wie konnte man bloß blind so einen Schwachsinn verinnerlichen? Lavender war nicht mehr und nicht weniger als ein dummes Schaf.

"Danke für den Tipp", sagte Daphne und legte gerade so viel Ironie in ihre Stimme, dass Professor Trelawney es nicht verstand. Die alte Hexe nickte hoheitsvoll und wandte sich mit wehenden Schals ab.

Während Daphne sich schnell setzte, spürte sie Lavenders erbosten Blick auf ihr.

"Schau nach vorn, Schafsgesicht!", zischte Daphne angespannt.

Lavender ließ sich nicht davon beeindrucken. "Freue dich über diese tolle Prophezeiung, du undankbares Miststück."

In diesem Moment handelten Daphnes Hände schneller als ihre Gedanken. Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung schüttete sie Lavender die klammen Teeblätter über den Kopf, wo sich die klebrige Masse sofort in ihren Haaren verfing. "Da hast du deine tolle Prophezeiung", zischte Daphne und war selbst ein bisschen erstaunt über ihre Bösartigkeit. Nass und schluchzend stürmte Lavender unter schallendem Gelächter von Tracey und Millicent aus dem Klassenzimmer.

"Für den Rest der Woche melden ich Sie beim Nachsitzen an!", rief Professor Trelawney mit hysterisch schriller Stimme. "Und jetzt verlassen Sie diesen Raum und denken Sie über Ihr schreckliches Verhalten nach."

Immerhin war sie so einer weiteren Stunde Wahrsagen entkommen, dachte Daphne mit einem gleichgültigen Achselzucken, während sie nach ihrer unausgepackten Tasche griff und den Raum verließ. _Sonnenschein und Vogelgesang_. Ihre Freundinnen würden sich ewig über diese schreckliche Situation lustig machen, da sollte man ihr doch wenigstens den Anblick der flüchtenden Lavender gönnen. So schrecklich konnte das Nachsitzen schon nicht werden.

Als Daphne sich am Abend desselben Tages im Klassenzimmer von Wahrsagen wiederfand, um Teetassen ohne Magie zu säubern, fragte sie sich, ob das Schicksal sich einen Scherz mit ihr erlaubte. Unter Professor Trelawneys anklagendem Blick kratzte sie die labbrigen, teils schon festgetrockneten Teeblätter in den Mülleimer und wünschte sich ganz weit weg.

Als sich die Tür öffnete, schaute Daphne träge auf, welche arme Seele sich noch eine Strafe eingehandelt hatte. Oh nein, es war Harry Potter. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Drachenmist. Er nickte ihr zur Begrüßung kurz zu, doch sie ignorierte ihn. Nun setzte er sich direkt neben sie und fing an zu arbeiten. Möglichst unbemerkt versuchte Daphne, ein Stück von ihm abzurücken, doch Harry fiel es sofort auf.

"Angst, Greengrass?", flüsterte Harry mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Nein. Du stinkst", zischte Daphne schlagfertig zurück. Das war zwar gelogen, brachte ihn aber hoffentlich aus der Fassung. In Wirklichkeit roch er gar nicht so schlecht, ein bisschen nach Rasierwasser und Pfefferminz.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn schnüffelte Harry an seinem Umhang und Daphne konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. "Blöde Schlange", grummelte er und rückte ein Stück näher an Daphne, vermutlich um sie zu ärgern. Sie war an so viel Nähe nicht gewohnt, aber sie würde sich keinesfalls die Blöße geben und jetzt wegrutschen. Außerdem konnte sie dieses Spiel ebenso gut mitspielen.

"Du stinkst übrigens auch", bemerkte Harry nach einigen Minuten schweigender Arbeit leise.

Es kostete Daphne all ihre Willenskraft, nicht heimlich an ihrer Kleidung zu schnuppern.

Professor Trelawney hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben, ihre Nachsitzer vorwurfsvoll anzustarren und ordnete unter viel Rascheln und Klimpern einige Phiolen mit einer merkwürdig leuchtenden Flüssigkeit neu. Nebenbei führte sie anscheinend eine Liste auf einem immer länger werdenden, schwebenden Pergament. Das Ergebnis schien sie nicht besonders glücklich zu machen, denn sie seufzte immer wieder. Schließlich rollte sie kopfschüttelnd die Liste zusammen. "Ich werde jetzt Professor Dumbledore besuchen", verkündete sie und rückte ihre Brille zurecht. "Fahren Sie einfach mit ihrer Aufgabe fort, bis ich wieder da bin." Mit dramatisch klimpernden Armreifen verließ sie das Klassenzimmer, während Daphne ihr gelangweilt hinterher sah.

"Warum hast du Lavender heute die Teeblätter über den Kopf geschüttet?", fragte Harry sie nach einer Weile halblaut.

Daphne überlegte kurz, ob sie ihn weiterhin ignorieren sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Der Abend zog sich so schon ungemein in die Länge, da würde sie nicht ihre einzige Unterhaltung vergraulen. "Einfach so", antwortete sie schlicht. "Was hast du ausgefressen?" Angriff war schließlich die beste Verteidigung.

Harry seufzte und rutschte auf seinem Platz unruhig hin und her. Als er sie dabei versehentlich berührte, zuckte er sofort zurück. War er etwa schüchtern? "Ich... war bei Hagrid", antwortete er zögernd. Das Thema war ihm eindeutig unangenehm.

Daphne lachte leise. "Das schrecklichste Vergehen aller Zeiten", kommentierte sie sarkastisch. Nun war sie diejenige, die näher an ihn heranrutschte, nur um ihn zu quälen. Wie es wohl wäre, ein wenig mit dem schüchternen Gryffindor zu flirten? Er würde bestimmt darauf anspringen. Sie könnte ihn danach eiskalt abblitzen lassen, einfach nur um ihn leiden zu sehen.

Harry grinste sie zögerlich an und zum ersten Mal sah Daphne ihm bewusst in die Augen. Er hatte schöne Augen, nicht zu schräg und nicht zu weit auseinander. Der Farbton war ein schönes warmes Grün wie das von Klee auf einer Wiese. Auch sein Gesicht gefiel ihr. Seine Wangenknochen hatten genau die richtige Höhe. Wie schade, dass er so ein Idiot war.

Jetzt hob Harry eine Augenbraue. "Hab ich Dreck im Gesicht?", frage er deutlich verunsichert.

Erwischt. Daphne hatte ihn zu lange angestarrt. "Ja, genau da", antwortete sie schnell und deutete auf seine blitzblanke Nase.

Amüsiert beobachtete sie ihn, wie er kräftig an der Stelle rubbelte. "Bin ich wieder sauber?", fragte er.

"Nein", antwortete Daphne etwas zu schnell und Harry durchschaute sie. "Blöde Kuh", murrte er und warf ein besonders labbriges Teeblatt nach ihr. Sein Schmunzeln konnte er aber nicht ganz verbergen. Mit sich selbst zufrieden griff Daphne nach der nächsten Teetasse.

"Warum hast du die Teeblätter über Lavender ausgeschüttet?", fragte Harry noch einmal.

Daphne zuckte mit den Schultern. Im Grunde war es bloß eine Kurzschlussreaktion gewesen. "Weil ich ihr dämliches Schafsgesicht verschönern wollte", antwortete sie trocken. Wie durch Zufall streifte sie seinen Arm sanft mit ihrem Ellbogen. Er zuckte zurück und wurde ein wenig rot. Was für ein Waschlappen.

Harry lächelte halbherzig. "Wieso?", fragte er zum dritten Mal und sah ihr in die Augen.

Daphne hielt seinem Blick stand und überlegte ernsthaft, ihm eine ehrliche Antwort zu geben. Allein nur, damit er sie länger so intensiv ansah. Schnell wandte sie den Blick ab. Wo kam denn dieser Gedanke auf einmal her? Manchmal hatte sie vor sich selbst Angst. "Erzähl du zuerst deine Geschichte", erwiderte sie schnell, "Dann überlege ich mir, ob ich dir meine erzähle."

"Der Deal stinkt", bemerkte Harry grinsend und fuhr mit der Hand nervös durch sein Haar. "Hagrid und ich haben beim Reden die Zeit vergessen", erzählte er trotzdem.

Daphne lächelte kokett. "Soso, du warst also nach der Sperrstunde noch draußen, Potter. Wie mutig." Sie legte ihre Hand auf sein Bein, einfach nur um zu sehen, wie er reagierte. Schlagartig erstarrte er in absoluter Regungslosigkeit. Daphne gefiel ihr neues Spielzeug ausnehmend gut, deshalb ließ sie ihre Hand noch ein wenig länger auf seinem Bein ruhen.

"Äh, hm", machte Harry und riss sich dann sichtlich zusammen. "Lass das, Greengrass", murmelte er verlegen und schob Daphnes Hand beiseite.

"Bist du etwa schüchtern, Potter?", fragte Daphne mit samtweicher Stimme nach, obwohl sie die Antwort schon kannte. Sie liebte es jetzt schon, wie er sich unter ihren Berührungen wand.

"Nein!", stieß Harry empört hervor und zögerte dann. "Doch", nuschelte er mit einem Schulterzucken.

Daphne verbarg ihr Erstaunen über seine Ehrlichkeit unter einem überlegenen Lächeln. "Du Opfer", stichelte sie. Harry warf ihr einen beleidigten Blick zu und schwieg. Ob sie es wohl übertrieben hatte? "Worüber haben du und Hagrid geredet?", fragte sie deshalb schnell.

"Das übliche." Harry seufzte. "Der bevorstehende Weltuntergang, das Wetter, Du-weißt-schon-wer, Hagrids Gemüse, die toten Muggel..." Seine Stimme verlor sich im Raum, doch seine Sorgen schwangen nur allzu deutlich mit.

"Nett", bemerkte Daphne spitz. So viel Offenheit verunsicherte sie, doch sie versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Stattdessen ging sie in die Offensive und setzte sich so, dass sich ihre Beine berührten.

Harrys Lächeln sah traurig aus. "Hagrid ist ein netter Kerl. Ich schätze ihn sehr." Er straffte seine Schultern und atmete durch. "Jetzt bist du dran." Dieses Mal ließ er es zu, dass Daphne ihm so nah war. Sie war schon immer stolz auf ihren Charme gewesen.

"Womit?", machte Daphne, um Zeit zu schinden. Sie wusste genau, dass er eine Erklärung für ihr Verhalten suchte, war sich aber noch nicht darüber im Klaren, was sie über sich preisgeben wollte.

"Als ob du das nicht wüsstest." Harry stupste sie sanft mit dem Ellbogen an und grinste schüchtern.

Seine vorsichtige, beinahe freundschaftliche Geste ließ ein Lächeln über Daphnes Gesicht huschen und sie entschloss sich, ihm ein Stück Wahrheit zu schenken. "Ich hatte schon die ganze Zeit Lust darauf, Brown zu quälen. Wenn sie Professor Trelawney nicht ständig mit ihrem Schafsblick so anhimmeln würde, wäre sie nicht so ein attraktives Ziel."

Harry schnaubte. "Ich hasse es, wenn sie das tut", bekannte er ehrlich.

Daphne ließ den schmutzigen Lappen sinken und lächelte verschmitzt. "Müssen Gryffindors nicht immer loyal zu ihren Freunden stehen?", fragte sie süffisant.

"Nein", bemerkte Harry trocken, "Nicht wenn es um Wahrsagen geht." Er senkte seine Stimme. "Diese ganzen Vorhersagen sind doch reine Raterei. Es ist das unnützeste Fach der Welt."

Daphne nickte zustimmend. Endlich teilte jemand ihre Meinung und erlag nicht der blinden Hoffnung auf Wissen über die Zukunft, das sich eh sofort wieder ändern könnte. "Ich kann mit Wahrsagen auch nichts anfangen", gestand sie unter Harrys erstauntem Blick.

"Wow, Greengrass", bemerkte Harry sarkastisch, "So ehrlich warst du noch nie zu mir. Ich erkenne dich kaum wieder."

Daphne grinste und strich mit ihren Fingerspitzen über Harrys nackten Unterarm. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich rasend schnell über seinen Arm aus und er erstarrte wieder. Dieses Mal wies er sie aber nicht in ihre Schranken. Armer Harry. Sie lächelte leicht und lehnte sich zu ihm herüber. "Es gibt Einiges, das du nicht über mich weißt", hauchte sie in sein Ohr und ließ ihren Atem bewusst langsam über seinen Hals streifen. Stocksteif saß Harry da und rührte sich nicht.

"Ich ha-habe eine Freundin, Greengrass", murmelte Harry schließlich wenig überzeugend und runzelte die Stirn.

Daphne lachte, bewunderte aber insgeheim seine Standhaftigkeit. "Als ob mir Granger das Wasser reichen könnte." Mit einer arroganten Bewegung warf sie ihr Haar nach hinten und achtete darauf, dass ein paar Strähnen Harrys Arm streiften.

"Ginny, nicht Hermine", flüsterte Harry noch leiser und zog die Schultern hoch.

"Ist das dein Ernst?", prustete Daphne, freute sich aber innerlich über die Information. Harry war ein tolles Spielzeug. "Sie hat rote Haare und keinerlei Kurven!"

"Hey!"; beschwerte sich Harry, doch es klang halbherzig. "Sie ist treu und loyal und ich kann mich auf sie verlassen", fügte er lahm hinzu und rückte ein Stück von Daphne ab.

Daphne folgte ihm sofort und legte wieder ihre Hand auf sein Bein. "Treu... loyal", äffte sie ihn nach und grinste überheblich. "Das klingt nach einem guten Hund."

"Boah, du bist so...", knurrte Harry, machte aber keine Anstalten, sie wieder abblitzen zu lassen. "Immerhin spielt sie nicht mit mir!"

Daphne griff nach Harrys Hand und strich sanft über die Handinnenfläche und das Handgelenk. "Wer sagt denn, dass ich mit dir spiele?", fragte sie betont unschuldig.

Harry schloss gequält die Augen, während sich seine Wangen tiefrot färbten. "Das sagt mir mein gesunder Menschenverstand."

"Schalt' ihn aus", hauchte Daphne ihm ins Ohr und verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren. Gleich hatte sie ihn soweit. Er würde sie küssen wollen und sie würde ihn eiskalt hängen lassen. Sie würde ihm genüsslich beim Leiden zusehen.

Schon spürte Daphne, wie Harry mit seiner Hand über ihren Arm strich. Genießerisch schloss sie die Augen und fühlte, wie sich eine Gänsehaut auf ihrer Haut ausbreitete. Seine Berührungen fühlten sich erstaunlich gut an. Harrys Hand wanderte weiter über ihren Rücken zu ihrer Hüfte. Mit einem Ruck zog er sie auf seinen Schoß und Daphne ließ es geschehen. Harry vergrub eine Hand in ihren Haaren und zog ihr Gesicht sanft zu seinem. Sein Atem strich über ihre Lippen und ein wohliges Gefühl durchflutete sie.

Jetzt war der Moment, in dem sie Harry auslachen sollte, dachte Daphne irgendwo in den Untiefen ihres Gedächtnisses. Nur noch einen kleinen Moment würde sie warten... Sie grub ihre Finger tief in sein schwarzes Haar und seufzte leise.

Dieses Spiel hatte sie eindeutig verloren.

Daphne warf alle Bedenken über Bord und küsste Harry stürmisch. Er seufzte genussvoll und küsste sie sofort zurück. Seine Finger fuhren über ihren Nacken runter über ihren Rücken bis zu ihrem Po und hinterließen eine kribbelnde, unsichtbare Spur auf ihrer Haut. Er drückte sie noch näher an sich und Daphne ließ es geschehen. Sein Geruch nach Pfefferminz und Rasierwasser umgab sie wie eine kleine Wolke und vernebelte ihr völlig das Gehirn. Kurz kam ihr der Gedanke, dass das Klassenzimmer von Wahrsagen nicht der beste Ort zum Küssen war, doch als Harrys Hand den Streifen nackter Haut oberhalb ihres Gürtels berührte, war alles wieder vergessen. Sie genoss jeden einzelnen Moment des immer leidenschaftlicher werdenden Kusses, während ihre Finger wie von selbst den Weg unter sein Shirt suchten. Seine Haut fühlte sich samtig weich und unglaublich gut an. Sofort wollte sie mehr davon.

"Sonnenschein und Vogelgesang!" Die deutlich erboste Stimme von Professor Trelawney ließ Daphne und Harry ertappt auseinanderfahren. "Aber nicht während des Nachsitzens!", schimpfte sie weiter. "Schämen Sie sich! Raus hier!" Kichernd flüchteten die beiden aus dem Raum.

"Drachenmist", fluchte Harry, "Das war peinlich." Seine Wangen waren scharlachrot, doch er lächelte breit.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Daphne, dass sie Harrys Hand hielt. Schnell versuchte sie, ihre Hand zu befreien, doch er ließ sie nicht gehen. "Potter...", beschwerte sie sich halbherzig, "Lass los."

" _Sonnenschein und Vogelgesang_ , Daphne." Harry grinste nur noch breiter. "Bis zum Ende deines Lebens. Gryffindors lieben Abenteuer."

 _Wie haben euch Harry und Daphne gefallen? Ich hoffe, Harry fällt am Ende nicht zu sehr aus der Rolle. Über Reviews freue ich mich sehr!_


End file.
